


A Kiss is Not Just a Kiss

by Petri808



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Birthday Party, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family, Ferris Wheel, Memories, Seasons, True Love, Wishes, beach, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A compilation of any short stories I write about Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss).  Mostly centering around Tomoe and Nanami's relationship.  I think they are so adorable!  And Tomoe is one sexy fox!





	1. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami's having a bad dream and only one thing can make her feel better...
> 
> Written for Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge  Day 8  Dreams

_Tomoe!’  Nanami runs through the foggy alley’s and back areas of the netherworld screaming, calling out as loud as her voice will travel.  ‘Tomoe!’  Tears streaming like torrents down her face, why?  She cries in her head, why did he leave her, why did he leave the shrine that he loves?  Did she do something, was it her fault?  Was it because she wasn’t strong enough, was he tired of watching out for her?  She thought things were better, it made no sense to her…_

“Tomoe…”  Asleep in his own room, the muffled sound of his name being whispered reaches his twitching ears and the sound of his master crying.  His eyes pop open…

_Blurred by all the liquid covering her eyes, she tries to wipe them away only for them to fill again and again.  Where is he?  She checks all the places he might go, even the red-light district but still, no fox.  ‘Tomoe!!’  Her voice growing hoarse from all the yelling, she doesn’t waver, but she is losing hope, ‘Please answer me...’_

He walks down the hall, worried, why was his master crying in the wee hours of the morning?  Had he done something to upset her again?  There was nothing specific that comes to mind, in fact he thought their relationship was doing well ever since he regained his memories.  “Where are you…” Again, more muffled words in his master’s voice, who was she talking to?

_Up ahead, is that him walking into the darkness?  ‘Tomoe’ she screams and picks up her pace.  ‘Tomoe please, stop!’_

As he slides her bedroom door open, her fidgeting form under the blanket makes him pause, was she awake?  He didn’t want to just barge in on her if she was.  “Nanami?” his voice merely a whisper…

_The figure turns around, it is him!  ‘Tomoe!’  But just as she reaches the fox she trips on her slippers and falls, scraping her hands and knees pretty badly.  Grimacing through the pain, ‘Tomoe!  Why did you leave me?’_

“Nanami?” the familiar kneels before his master who has gone from moving to curled into a fetal position.  She’s asleep, but he can see the streaks of liquid along her cheeks, smell the salty tears.  He reaches out, ready to wake her from whatever dream she was having, or nightmare…   

_‘I’m sorry,’ the familiar with the sad expression looks down at her, ‘Nanami I cannot stay with you anymore.  I don’t…’_

“Please don’t leave me Tomoe…” the sleeping girl breathes out, softly and yet filled with such anguish.  It stays his hand seconds before it would have reached her shoulder, she was dreaming of him!  But why would she think he was leaving her?  There was no way he’d leave her now, she meant too much to him.  They had made their promises, a vow he intended to make good on once she became of age, and yet something had to have troubled her, to manifest itself in her fantasies and scare her like this.       

Whatever the reason it could wait, more pressing was her distress.  He reaches out again to caress her cheek, “Nanami?” with moisture brimming in his eyes.  He hated seeing her tears, hated the thought of her in despair because of him, even if it was just a bad dream.  His heart wrenched as a groan, escapes his lips, there must be something he can do to take away her fears.  

The moment skin contact is made the girl’s whole body relaxes and she exhales like this was the first breath she had taken in years.  Was it his simple touch that pushed the nightmare away?  Nanami opens her eyes.  “Tomoe?” her voice raspy, “Tomoe what are you doing in my room?” 

“It’s okay, Nanami, you were just having a nightmare.”  Lifting the blanket, he slides in behind her.  “I’m here now,” wrapping her up in his arms, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mmm,” She rumbles and relaxes further against him, “That makes me happy to hear.” 

“Sweet dreams Nanami…” he muzzles her chocolate tresses, inhaling the light scent of her shampoo.  She twirls strands of the hair he grew out for her, since she said she liked it like that, in her fingers as his soothing presence takes her to a more peaceful slumber.  Her adorable actions quicken his heart and brings peace to his soul that she was content again, _‘nope not going anywhere my love…’_   

 


	2. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, instead of Tomoe becoming human, Nanami became a Yokai?
> 
> Written for Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 10 Starting Over

About a couple of weeks before her Eighteenth birthday, Mikage finds Nanami sitting on the porch looking a little listless.  Concerned that the usually bubbly girl was upset, he sits down beside her and asks what was wrong.  She sighed and the question she asked him made him pause.  “Is it possible for a human to become a yokai?”

“Why would you ask such a thing?”

Again, she sighs and slumps her shoulders, “As a human, eventually I will die…  and I don’t know if I want to burden him with that.  He thinks that if he can become human, that we would be happy, but, maybe it’s selfish of me, but that’s not enough.  I want to spend more time with him, longer than a human life span would allow,” she looks up at Mikage, “Does that make me selfish to want such a thing?”

Mikage’s expression softens, “I don’t think that is selfish of you Nanami, you love him very deeply, and he for you and after being exposed to our world, I can see why you would want to carry on a part of it, with him.”

“I mean he had to wait 500 years for me and after all that time, only gets another 80; and that’s if I were to live to like 100.  I don’t think that seems very fair.”

“Sadly, sometimes life isn’t fair.” He pats her shoulder, “But if there is anything I’ve learned over the years, it’s that fate is not something you can truly change and whatever is meant to be, will come to fruition.”

“Yeah…” she hangs her head.

“Cheer up, Nanami, look forward not backward, and even if all you get is another 80 years, treasure every moment.”

She smiles, “Thanks, Mikage…” 

 

Later that day, Otohiko drops by to see his old friend and check how everyone and the shrine is doing.  “Is Nanami excited for her party?” He asks Mikage who is still sipping at his sake on the porch.

Mikage smiles, but shakes his head as he looks away to the sky, “I’m sure she’s happy to see all her friends, but, she’s concerned about her future.”

“What about her future?  Seems like she has a bright one ahead.”

“I agree, but she doesn’t feel that way…” Mikage turns back to Otohiko, “she wishes to be a yokai, so she can live with Tomoe for many more years than a human life would allow…”

“Oh…”

“…I knew it was a risk to expose that human girl to our world but, I couldn’t change the fact that she was the only person who would save Tomoe’s life.  It was she herself that told me so 22 years ago and that’s why I disappeared for a time, to keep that fate in motion.”

“So that’s why you left…” Otohiko laughs, “But it is possible to make her wish come true so don’t feel bad Mikage, it could still become part of her future...”

~~x~~

The members of Mikage shrine along with others journey to Ookuninushi in the night fog carriage for the birthday party that will take place the following evening.  The great God of Wealth had even granted her request to invite her friends, both yokai’s and human’s alike, reasoning that the human girls were already aware of their world and never divulged it to anyone before.  Otohiko had been tasked with planning the party and making sure guests were invited, food and drinks were ready, and lodging taken care of.         

Having arrived very late in the evening, the guests are provided dinner and then shown to their rooms to settle in.  The large shrine had many guest rooms and easily accommodated everyone, though the more spacious quarters were reserved for the Gods and the others were given smaller, dormitory type rooms. 

Officially an engaged couple, and as the guest of honor, Nanami and Tomoe are taken to a special chamber normally reserved for the higher-ranking Gods.  As they settle in for the night, Tomoe spoons up behind Nanami, wrapping his arm around her.  She had been strangely happy the last few days, overly excitable to the point of being disingenuous and the kitsune had been wondering if something was bothering her.  But each time he tried to ask, she would simply smile and say she was perfectly alright if she had him beside her. 

She wasn’t lying when she said those words, all she failed to mention was how long would she be beside him…

“Nanami, do you have any birthday wishes you’d like to share with me?” the kitsune whispers next to her ear.

 _‘I only have one wish…’_ she thinks to herself, but of course she doesn’t want to tell him what it is, so instead, “You’ve already made my wish come true Tomoe,” sinking deeper against his body, “I have your love and you have mine.”

That answer seems to placate the fox as she feels him nuzzling her hair and relaxing.  “And you will always have my love Nanami…”

 

Saying the party was lively is an understatement, now in it’s third or fourth hour, everyone is satiated and having a blast.  So much delicious foods, and so many spirits to consume.  The human girls were not old enough to drink but that didn’t stop Kurama and Ookuninushi from slipping them sake, each with an eye for one of them.  A lot of dancing, singing, and carousing; the Wind God had done a good job.

In the beginning, Nanami flitted from one group to the other, from friends to friends ever the bubbly hostess and Tomoe would just watch from a distance allowing her freedom but by this point of the night, he had corralled her to his side.  She was still a giggling ball of energy, but a very tipsy one and didn’t seem to realize how much some of the other male attendees were getting a little too, touchy feely for his comfort.  At first Nanami was not thrilled that he was becoming the clingy, jealous Tomoe, but one sweet smile and gentle gaze from his violet eyes could simply melt her.

By the fifth and sixth hours, most of the humans were spent, tired and drunk.  Kurama by now had glued himself to the tipsy Ami, shielding her from other male advances which she didn’t mind.  Their strange relationship over the years had become not just friends but less than lovers.  It turned heads with he the famous and quite handsome extrovert and she just a sweet, mousy young girl.  Nanami had figured that the opposite personalities may have something to do with it and besides, Ami knew who he truly was, and he could be himself around her.  Kei and Otohiko seemed to get along well all evening, both fawning over the God of Wealth.  But eventually, Kurama and Mizuki drag Ami and Kei off to bed to sleep off the alcohol.

Other visiting yokai’s and Gods were also taking their leave either to head back home or to one of the provided accommodations while a few continued to party and drink, seemingly unaffected by so much sake.  Mikage tells Tomoe he should take Nanami to their room as well since she was half asleep by this point.  She whined but didn’t fight back when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her away, settling down to snuggle against his chest instead. 

Once in their private quarters, getting Nanami out of the binding kimono and into a more comfortable sleeping yukata was easy for the fox since she was too relaxed to make a fuss.  Even though they were engaged, she was still nervous and embarrassed with the thought of Tomoe seeing her in her undergarments and would normally never allow it.  He put her to bed and went to change as well but when he returned he could smell a difference in her scent. 

“Nanami?”  He kneels next to her, “Were you crying?”

“No.” she tries to hide her face.

“I can smell it on you.  Please tell me…”

“It’s nothing Tomoe, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Nanami I knew something was bothering you, why won’t you tell me?”

“Because, it’s something I don’t think…”

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom slides open and Otohiko and Ookuninushi walk in.  The couple looks up at the intruders, Nanami quickly turns her face away, but Tomoe is irritated.  Almost snarling in tone, “What do you guys want?”  

Otohiko laughs, “Geez, what you do to make her cry again Tomoe?”

“I didn’t do a damn thing,” he growls back, “she won’t tell me either.”

“I think I know why,” Ookuninushi ignores the kitsune and walks straight up to the bed with a smile, “I forgot to give you your birthday gift Nanami,” and before Tomoe can say a word, taps her on the head with his lucky mallet. 

The young girl instantly goes limp in Tomoe’s arms, “What the hell did you do to her?” he screams

“Just watch kitsune,” Ookuninushi responds curtly.

“Don’t worry,” Otohiko adds, “You should like this too.”

Before his very eyes, Tomoe watches the human girl’s transformation take place, brown furry ears, a long fluffy tail, her hands elongate slightly, and claws appear at the tips of her fingers.  Nanami’s energy surges, changes; his eyes widen, “S-she’s a fox yokai!”  He looks up again and now sees Mikage standing, leaning against the door frame smiling.  “You knew about this too!”  Tomoe’s anger reaches the surface and his body flares, “This is not right!  She should be a human not a demon!  How could you?”

But his benefactor just smiles, “This was her wish Tomoe, Ookuninushi is merely granting it, and it will be to her benefit, as she continues in her role as Land God.”

“But still,” the kitsune yells, “It…”

“Tomoe…” a sleepy voice pulls his attention.  “Please don’t be angry Tomoe…”

He looks down at the girl in his arms, “But Nanami…”

“Maybe I’m being greedy,” she reaches up and caresses his cheek, “But I didn’t want just the few years left in me, I wanted more, I wanted to spend as many years as possible with you.” Her eyes sparkle, “I didn’t know they would do this for me, but please, it was the birthday wish I couldn’t tell you about so don’t be angry with them…”

By the time Tomoe looks behind him again, he hadn’t realized the other three Gods had already taken their leave.  Turning back to his girl as she sits up, she reaches out to take his hand, “So how do I look, is it weird?”

“Well it’s different, seeing you like this,” he sighs and offers a smile, “but you still look beautiful to me.  I guess I’m just still in shock that you would go so far, just for me.” 

Laughing, “Did my time travel escapades not make that obvious?  So,” her tone changes, meeker, “do you still want me for your wife?”

“What?”  He stares at her wide-eyed, “Nothing could change that Nanami, I don’t care if you are human or yokai or God, it’s your beautiful personality that won my heart.”

Smiling, “Then I also have something for you.”  She cups his cheeks and presses her lips against his, _‘I release you from your familiar contract…’_  

Light engulfs him.  Tomoe pulls away as the magical bindings of a familiar disappear and his unlimited yokai powers flood back, “Why’d you do that Nanami?  I thought you still wanted to be with me?”

“I do,” she runs her hands through his hair, gently fondles his soft ears, “but not as familiar and master, just simply as husband and wife.”

His grin surfaces.  “Then we shall make a new contract,” kissing her again, “One from our hearts…”


	3. His Sakura Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beauty that is Tomoe's greatest inspiration...
> 
> Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 19 Inspiration

_Nanami had become his reason for living and it mattered not, if he lived for only one more year or a thousand, how he felt for her would never change.  Such matters of the heart didn’t strike him over night, it took weeks, months for him to realize or at least admit that his affinity for the human had crossed the boundaries of platonic into something more.  And when it did, no one was going to take her away from him!_

_But how did he, the kitsune yokai who had no reverence for these pitiful beings, fall for a human girl?  The great Tomoe could not be bothered with creatures that bored him with their short lives and frailties…_

_And yet this one had, not once, but twice._

_He would watch in awe and irritation every time she foolheartedly ran into the danger instead of away from it.  Constant reminders to stop being so brave were levelled at the girl and he meant them.  The fights and bickering, the tears and hugs, why couldn’t she understand that he worried about her, that she wasn’t just his master anymore…_

_Over time, and through the painful trials thrown at them, slowly, he had begun to realize that yes, humans will always be physically weaker, but they were so much stronger than them.  These creatures moved through life towards an end they know will come in but a few short years and still they go forward.  And those like Nanami preserver and thrive!_

_No one, whether friend or foe could break her spirit.  Even the fiends that attacked her would eventually grow an affection for the young goddess.  Oh, and how this irritated him to no end.  Jealousy, the tell-tale sign that how he saw her had seriously changed and has stoked a smoldering, burning fire in his spirit that had been long dormant…_

_Is that when he fell in love with her?_

_After he regained his memories, the existence of Yukiji flooded back, haunting him; her life, her death.  He had fallen for her not in weeks but hours, days; the kindness that he thought she had shown him, saving his life, caring for his wounds…  Her scent, her beauty, her very essence was so pleasurable to his soul, he was willing to do anything to have her…_

_Oh, Kami, that day in the cherry blossom grove was simply divine.  Watching those delicate flowers swirling around her, she had been so radiant, a precious gem in a sea of pinks and whites.  He wanted to protect her and keep her in his arms forever; and their promise, their vows cemented in time meant everything to him; Everything…_

_Then to learn it had been Nanami all along._

_How did he not figure it out sooner!  The vision replays in his mind, taking him back 500 years to that field when she gazed up and said she already belonged to him, her eyes…  her eyes were communicating everything.  By the time Mikage told him it was her and not Yujiki, his heart already knew the truth._

_But that didn’t change the fact Yujiki’s death weighed heavily on him, it was his fault she died so young and all because Akura-ou was mad at him.  There was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to let the past repeat itself with Nanami and yet…_

_It keeps happening, is that what they call fate?_

_And now here he was, stuck in Yomi in the body of a fox.  He had been so rash to drink that stupid elixir, why had he believed that idiot Kurama!  There was nothing he could do to protect her from this condition and to make things worse, to find out Akura-ou was not only alive in the body of a human boy and here in Yomi, but that Nanami only had a few months to live…_

_In all the centuries that he has existed, none have ever left him feeling so, so, pitiful._

_Why had she hidden this knowledge?  He doesn’t even want to think about losing her a second time, it’s too painful, the idea of her disappearing from his life that is a memory he’d soon like to forget.  But is that her reasoning, to shield him from the pain?  Remember, she knows much of what transpired all those many years ago…_

_When he was finally reunited with her in Izanami’s home she still smiled and tried to stay strong for his reassurance.  Was he so pathetic of a man, of a yokai that this human girl felt it more important to protect him than to worry about her tempo’s cycle slowly fading away?_

_As difficult as it is, her conviction to press on, only gives him the desire to do the same.  They’ll find a way, her smiles communicate, her hugs demand of him, and even if for only a short time more, they’ll always have this moment._

_Because that is the essence of immortality…_

_He can’t help but hug her and smile back, for that is the nature of his beautiful, Nanami…_


	4. I'm Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's O Bon season in Japan, a time to remember and pay your respects for loved ones that have passed on. But without any more family around, she doesn't count her deadbeat father, Nanami gets a little sad thinking about her mom. 
> 
> Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 20 Family

“Nanami, are you ready to go yet?”  Tomoe walks into her room, “We need to get to the train station if you want to get to the Higurashi Shrine on time.”

Sitting on her bed, her knees are up, and she’s slumped over them, “I don’t know if I wanna go…”

“You were all excited about it yesterday…”  She turns to look at him and that’s when he notices the slight puffiness to her eyes, “Nanami?” he sits beside her, “What’s wrong?”

“I know O Bon season is about paying respects to our ancestors but it…” she sniffles, “it just makes me think about my mom and that makes me sad.”  Propping her head back on her knees, “Since I don’t know where my dad is, I guess that means I really don’t have a family anymore…”

Tomoe huffs, “Don’t be so foolish,” and pulls her into his lap, “Of course you have a family.”

“But they’re all dead…”

“It doesn’t have to be by blood.  Some of us chose the people we want in our lives, and they become our family.”

“Like how close you and Akura-ou were?”

“Yeah, when everyone turned their backs on us, we became like brothers.”

“And now?” she looks up

He smiles, “You and Mikage, this shrine is my family,” wrapping his arms around her, “as it is yours now too.”

“Huh,” sinking deeper into his lap, “I never thought of it like that before.” 

“So, do you wanna go to the festival or not?  I can help you get dressed…”

Nanami shakes her head, “I’ve said my prayers to my mom and I’m sure she heard me.”

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll go make you dinner,” he starts to shift her off his lap.

“Tomoe?”

“Yeah?” he stops and looks back down at her.

“Do you ever think about having a, um, like a traditional family one day?”

He blinks, a little confused by what she’s asking him, “What do you mean?”

The young girl blushes, “Y-you know, like a wife and kids…”

“Y-you mean,” stuttering his words, “with you?”  Her anxieties peak in anticipation and all she can do is nod.  He exhales and hugs her again, “I have thought about it Nanami.”

She turns around, and with moisture clouding her vision she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him…  _‘I’m truly home…’_   

 


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe and Nanami take their daughter on the Ferris Wheel and it bring's back memories of their first time
> 
> Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge Day 22 Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jorJh8DTMVM

“Daddy,” the little 6-year-old points from atop his shoulders where she is perched, “Can we go on that ride?”

Her parents follow the direction of their daughter’s finger to the Ferris Wheel and share a smile, the same one they had rode on so many years ago.  Tomoe looks to his wife who nods, a timeless expression gracing her face with eyes bright and tinged of moisture…  

Squeezing his daughter’s legs, “Of course we can baby.”

“Yay!” the child bounces all giddy and unaware of its significance for her parents.

 

He places the little girl on the seat between them as the carriage moves again, slowly, going, stopping, as each lift is loaded with other eager riders.  Keiko turns around, sitting on her knees to see over the railing, but with her ever-attentive father keeping a grip on her leg.

Nanami too, looks out over the fairgrounds and lights of the surrounding city, reminiscing and losing herself to _that night_ … 

_They had settled into a comfortable living after her kitsune became a human for her and this was the first outing they could afford._

_“I wanna make it up to you Nanami,”_

_“Make what up?”_

_Tomoe points to the Ferris Wheel, “I should have been with you…  That day, I still… I couldn’t see past myself to…”_

_She sighs, “You were always with me, Tomoe,” and cuddles to his chest with her hand over his heart, “right here, always, right here…”_

_A contented silence fell over them as they waited in line and got onto the ride.  Even as it began to move the still of the sweet moment stayed that way, neither wanting to ruin it.  It had been easier to read her moods when he was still a yokai, but over time, he learned them like a good husband, always wanting to keep his wife happy._

_“Did I ever thank you Nanami?”_

_Looking up into those violet eyes, curiously, “Thank me for what my love?”_

_“I had thought for so long that I was strong, and then you came into my life and made me realize how weak and ignorant I really was about everything; you are so much tougher than I…”_

_“But I wasn’t, I’m not strong Tomoe,” she cups his cheek, “Don’t you see, you were the real force behind me all along.”_

_“I don’t understand…”_

_“Every time I thought I couldn’t do something, just thinking about you gave me the strength to keep going…  even if it was just the hope of seeing you one last time, to be held by you again.” Tears trickle down her face, but she smiles, “it was all I needed to soar through.”_

_Wiping the tears away, “My, Nanami…” he gently kisses her lips…_

“Nanami?”

“Hmm?” Her doe eyes still lingering in the daydream.

He smiles, knowing exactly what she had been thinking about, “The rides almost over.”

“Oh,” She hadn’t even realized their daughter was now fast asleep in her father’s lap.  Smiling back, “I was just remembering…” _the night this little girl was conceived…_

“I know,” leaning over and kissing her cheek, “me too.”


	6. Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is almost over, and cramming for finals is such a headache that Nanami and her friends decide to take a trip to the beach. Fun in the sun right? Not when your love interests have other plans.
> 
> Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge  
> Day 23 Beach

With their beach chairs and blankets all set out, the three young girls strip to their swimsuits and run for the water, giddy and thrilled for a day of fun in the sun, but Nanami pauses to give Tomoe one last peck on the cheek before heading out after her besties.  He chuckles at how adorable she looks, then closes his eyes ready to relax in his own way.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last as he senses two people coming up behind him.

From his chair, and without opening his eyes to acknowledge them, “Is there a reason you two are here?” The irritated kitsune snarks at the other two males that just arrived.  “I’m perfectly capable of watching over the girls alone.”

Mizuki and Kurama look at each other as they set out their chairs and grin.  They know Tomoe hates it when they tag along, especially the snake boy.

“Ami had mentioned this trip to the beach…”

“And as Nanami’s familiar, of course I had to come…”

“Just give up Mizuki,” Tomoe opens his eyes and glares at him, “Why can’t you get it through that head of yours, you’ll never take Nanami from me!”

The snake familiar crosses his arms, “She is not _Your_ Nanami.”

Oh, now the kitsune is ready to blow.  He stands up and grabs Mizuki by the shirt, “The hell are you talking about, we’re engaged to be married you idiot!  Pretty soon she won’t even be able to see you anymore.”

“Boy’s, boys,” Kurama separates them, “You don’t want to embarrass her or yourselves in public, do you?”  Tomoe looks to the water and sees Nanami and her friends splashing each other, totally oblivious to them. 

He lets Mizuki’s shirt go and pushes the snake familiar into his chair, “Just sit there and behave for the rest of the day.” 

“Mizuki,” Kurama kneels beside the fuming familiar, “There’s three of them and three of us, why don’t you entertain Kei today?”

“And you’re going to focus on Ami?” Tomoe snickers, “Aren’t you two growing closer…”

“I don’t know what you are insinuating, she’s simply my biggest fan.” 

“Uh-Huh…” even Mizuki chuckles, “Just admit, you like the girl.”

“Mind your own business,” the crow tengu states bluntly.

 

“Pst, Ami…”  Kei pokes at her friend, her eyes glancing towards the sand, “Look who’s here.”  

“Who?  Oh, my goodness!” she dives under till only her head is visible, “What’s Kurama doing here!”

“I’d have thought you’d be happy to see him,” Nanami asks her friend, “You like him, don’t you?”

“I just don’t want him to see me in a bathing suit…  I-I’m not as pretty as you guys.”

“Ami,” Nanami lowers herself in the water so she’s at the same level as her friend, “I don’t think he cares about that, considering this is a beach, I’m sure he assumed you’d be in a swimsuit.”

“You really think so?”  Her two friends smile and nods their heads.  “I guess it won’t be so bad…” she stands up again. 

They all hug, “Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Kei chimes in, “Now, let’s go say hi…”

~~~X~~~

As a favor to her friend, Kei keeps Mizuki occupied for the rest of the trip.  Nanami knows when you put him near Tomoe for too long, all they’ll do is fight and she doesn’t want them to ruin the day for anyone.  Kei agrees but only after Nanami promises to buy them all iced coffee’s later.

Ami and Kurama have been preoccupied for much of the time, just chatting with each other.  Even when fans come up and try to talk to him, he brushes them off saying he’s busy with someone.  She’s surprised that he would do that for her, but lately Ami had noticed he seems to be actively seeking out her attention.  Could it be possible, he’d be interested in her?

After lunch, the pair walks over to an ice cream stand where the tengu buys them treats, but instead of going back to their friends he prompts her over to some picnic tables set up by the vendor. 

“What are your plans once school is over Ami?”

“Mmm,” she’s busy keeping her ice cream from dripping, “college, if I can figure out how to afford it.  What about you?”

“Just my singing career, now that I can put my full attention into it.” He finishes the cone, “Ami, I was wondering, if you’d be willing to move to Tokyo.”

“Why,” she finishes her ice cream too.  “What’s in Tokyo for me?”

“Well you might like TMU.”

“They do have a really good Humanities program, but I told you,” she looks down and starts fiddling with her fingers, “I don’t know if I can afford college, I mean even if I can cover the tuition with scholarships, I still need to worry about food and housing…”

Kurama puts his hand over hers to still them, “Just live with me at my apartment, you could get a part time job if you want, but I can help you with school.  I make so much money that I don’t know what to do with it all.”

“W-why would you wanna do so much for me?” Ami looks up at him puzzled

“Because, it’s lonely living by myself and now with school almost over,” his cheeks are flushed, “I won’t get to see you every day.”

The young girl blushes, “You, really miss s-seeing me that much?”  When he nods she starts feeling woozy, “oh, my goodness,” her hands fly up to her cheeks, “I feel like fainting.”

“After Okinawa, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you…” he tilts her chin up, “how you made me feel…  and I don’t wanna lose that…”

Ami closes her eyes and lets the fallen angel take her breath away…

 

While Kei and Mizuki swim, Nanami takes advantage of this alone time with Tomoe and plops down in his lap.  “Ami and Kurama have been gone awhile…”

Tomoe just huffs, “Maybe he finally admitted he likes the girl.”

“You think so?”

“Well I don’t think he kidnapped her.”

“Omph!” she slaps his chest, “You know sometimes you can be so sweet and other times, romance goes right over your head.”

“And you’re still surprised, before you came along, I never had a desire for such emotions.  That’s more of a human trait.”

“I know,” _sigh_ , “but you’re getting better at it.”

“Besides…” he lifts her chin and looks deeply into her eyes with such adoration Nanami melts under his stare, “You know my passions only burn for you and no other.” 

“I…”  What is it about those amethyst hues that turns her into mush…  _Sigh_ , there’s nothing more she can say than, “I love you Tomoe…”  He smiles and rewards her with such a tender kiss upon her quivering lips.  Her hands enfolding around his neck while his pulls her body closer. 

The beach disappears leaving just the two loves trapped within their own world of paradise under the sun…

 

“You know, Mizuki, you really need to get over Nanami,” Kei pats his shoulder.

But he can’t break away from watching them on the beach.  It was all so unfair, first Yonomori left him, and now Nanami will be leaving too.  “But, she’s all I have…”

“That’s not true, won’t you still be a familiar for Mikage?  He seems like a nice guy.”

“No one will ever replace Nanami…”

“Ugh!” she slaps his chest, “I swear I’ve never met so many over emotional men as you demons!” Mizuki’s eyes widen, this girl is even feistier than Nanami!  “You’re not replacing her, you’re just moving on to something new and maybe things will be even better with Mikage.”

“I guess…”  _‘Maybe I’ll go visit Unari…’_

“Hey, let’s go get some ice cream,” Kei puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles, “Ice cream always makes us feel better.”

Mizuki smiles back, “Okay.”

 

As Mizuki and Kei walk over to the ice cream stand, he’s starting to feel a lot better.  Maybe things will be fine, it’s not like he’s alone anymore, right, everyone at Mikage Shrine has been so nice to him…

They stop dead in their tracks as another make out session takes them both by surprise.  “Oh geez!” Kei whines, “Is there something in the water here?”

“I-Isn’t that Ami, a-and Kurama…” Mizuki whispers

“Y-yeah…  Maybe…” as Kei begins to back-peddle from the scene, “I don’t feel like ice cream anymore.”  

“But, look they’re so cute together…”

“Come on,” she grabs Mizuki’s hand, “I saw a bubble drink vendor near the sidewalk…” and pulls him away.

 

“K-Kurama…” Ami murmur’s through his kisses, “We should get back before anyone worries.”

“Oh, I doubt that…  They know I can protect you…”

A pinging sound from her phone, it’s Kei’s ringtone.  “I-I gotta check that…” Kurama exhales all irritated, but let’s her read the text.  Ami looks up, her cheeks pink again, “She said her and Mizuki are digging out already, cause they got tired of watching the couples making out.  Oh wow,” seeing the time, “it’s already 3.”

“So?”

“The last train home is at 4.  We should get back to Nanami and Tomoe.”

His shoulder slump, “Alright…”

“Hey,” she cups his cheek, her eyes full of hope, “Next weekend we could do something, just the two of us.”

“I’d like that,” he kisses her hand, and keeping it, intertwines his fingers with hers as they make their way back to their friends.

 

When they reach their belongings, Tomoe is still sitting in his chair but a sleeping Nanami is curled up in his lap.  Kurama snickers, “How’d you manage to tire her out?  You know, such naughty actions aren’t allowed on a public beach.”

“Shut up!” the kitsune growls, “She’s just tired from studying for her entrance exams.”

“Mmm,” Nanami stretches and opens her eyes, “Where’s Kei and Mizuki?”

“They went home already,” Ami answers

“Oh?” Nanami sits up, “Why?”

Kurama grins, “They said they got tired of watching us making out.”

Nanami squeals, “Ami?  You two?!”  When the young girl blushes and nods, she scrambles off Tomoe’s lap and hugs her friend, “That’s wonderful!”

Tomoe snickers, “I knew it,” standing up, “Well we should pack up and get home too.” 

“Could Ami and Kurama join us for dinner?” Nanami asks Tomoe

“I guess so.”

“Yay!” she flings herself around her fiancé’s neck.  He smiles and swing’s her around, kissing her on the forehead, _‘Kami, She’s so cute when she’s happy…’_


	7. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe sees flashes of a past he has yet to remember

The new moon seemed bigger, brighter tonight and it lured the young girl out of her room to get a better peak at it.  So still in her sleeping yukata, Nanami tip toes out, past Tomoe’s and the other resident’s rooms, hoping not to wake anyone and makes her way outside.

 _Sigh_ , _‘it really is brilliant tonight…’_   The young girl tips her head up and closes her eyes, letting the heavenly rays shine down around her…

He had heard her slip out of her room, his ears finely tuned to any move she made lately.  What was Nanami doing up at this late hour, Tomoe wondered?  So, he followed the path she made and finds her standing in front of the shrine.

There is such a warm glow surrounding the girl as if the angels had decided to make her one of them, and she seems so happy, smiling as her hair blows lightly behind her.  _‘She’s lovelier than anything…’_    

About to say something, a scene flashes through his mind and strong emotions from long, long ago.  He blinks, as the images become real, or at least seemed real, _‘what’s going on?  Some kind of trickery?’_

_“Pretty!” the young girl is amazed at the beautiful sakura trees surrounding her_

_“Do you like it?  It’s the same flower as your hairpin, Isn’t it?”_

_“It’s like...  As if I am in a dream…”_

_“You finally smiled…  Always smile like that...”_

Tomoe blinks again as the images disappear leaving just Nanami still unaware of his presence.  _‘Was that a memory?  I can’t seem to remember if it happened or not…’_   The kitsune is desperately trying to pull the pieces together when the surprised girl turns her head and realizes he’s watching her. 

_“…I am already yours…”  ‘That’s Nanami’s voice I just heard, but her mouth didn’t move.’_

“Tomoe?”

_“…By then, we will always be together…”_

“Tomoe?!” He finally looks down at the girl grasping his face, still stunned by the voices echoing in his head.  When did she reach him?

“Nanami?”

“Are you okay?” her eyes full of concern, “I’m sorry to be out here, I just wanted to look at the moon.”

He shakes his head, “It’s nothing,” scooping her into his arms, “but it’s cold out here Nanami, I’ll get you back inside where it’s warm.”

She yawns, “okay…” and closes her eyes, cuddling to his chest.

Tomoe looks down at the girl in his arms and smiles as he makes his way back into the shrine.  _‘This feeling…’_ Every time he’s this close to her, his heart flutters, _‘Have I fallen…  for her?’_


	8. School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last school dance before they graduate and Nanami is really looking forward to it.

Nanami and her two best friends are eager and ready for the school dance coming up in just a couple of weeks. The Senior Ball was the last social gathering put on by the school for the students and held just a month before graduation. 

Dresses, check, hair and nail appointments set, dates not required, but Kurama had already asked Ami, Kei had one as well, and of course Nanami planned on dragging Tomoe with her much to the chagrin of Mizuki. The young land goddess was positively excited for her first formal function…

But, on the morning of the event, Nanami is still feeling no better than the previous two days before. She had felt so poorly that Tomoe kept her home from school and in bed and now it seemed her chances of attending the dance would be dashed as well.  
“I’m sorry my dear,” Mikage removes his hand from her forehead, “You still have a fever and in that case, I cannot agree to let you go tonight.”  
“But, it’s the only one…” wheezing, “before I graduate.”  
“I know, he frowns, “but your health is more important to me, and you wouldn’t want your friends to catch your cold, would you?"  
“No…” she sighs and slumps her shoulders.  
“Come now,” he prompts her back under the blankets, “just rest, Nanami…”  
Tomoe would be lying if he had said he was thrilled to be her date since such functions were boring to him. But as he eavesdropped from the hallway while his master was speaking to Nanami, he couldn’t help but feel the sadness in her voice creeping into his own heart. He knew how much she wanted to spend time with her friends, something she hadn’t had much chance to do lately; working that part time job to save up money for their new life together had taken its toll.   
But maybe there was something he could do to cheer her up…

By dinner time, her fever had finally broken, and she was feeling a little better, but not enough for Mikage to relent, at least in regards to her leaving the shrine.  
That’s when one of Himemiko’s attendants shows up in her room. “Nanami, I was sent to help you get dressed.”  
“Dressed?” the young girl sits up confused, “For what, I’m not going to the dance tonight.”  
“I do not know, Mikage simply asked if one of us could come but did not say the exact reason.”  
“Okay…”

The dress she had picked out was a pretty shade of pink satin, floor length modern gown that fitted her beautifully, simple spaghetti strapped with a bustier built in. Himemiko’s attendant did her hair partially up with elegant floral picks and pins, then a light amount of make-up perfectly complimenting the dress. Once her make over is completed, Nanami is instructed to go to Tomoe’s room. But again, when she asks for a reason the attendant simply shrugs her shoulders and takes her leave. He was supposed to be her date and all, maybe Mikage had relented in the end?

Hearing music coming from the closed room, ‘What is going on?’ she wonders as she walks the few feet over to her fiancés door. But when she slides it open, the answer is magically clear. Soft white lights are strung around the room giving it a warm and inviting aura. Sakura branches in the corners reminding her of that field so long ago. The music playing is soft yet one that’s popular with the teenagers of the time. 

And standing in the middle of it all is her kitsune in an elegant white suit.  
“T-tomoe?!” she covers her mouth as the moisture clouds her vision, “did you do all this just for me?”  
He smiles and extends his hand to her, “Dance with me Nanami…”


	9. Oh!  For the Love Of!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KamiHaji day 1 ship day.

“Mikage?” Nanami finds the Land God sitting in the parlor relaxing with a book.  “What is all the racket going on outside?”

“I believe it is Tomoe, Mizuki, and Kirihito discussing something heatedly.”

With fists clenched at her sides, “Eh!  What are they fighting about now?!”  The young woman is ready to storm out there and given them all hell.

“Oh, if I had to guess it has something to do with you my dear,” he smiles and finally looks up from his book.  “You are what those boys usually fight over.”

“Kami, I can’t even think of what it could be over right now.”

“It is the age-old question that haunts many a young man, Nanami chan.  I would leave them be if I were you.”

“Age-old question?”  _Exhale_ , “never mind,” shaking her head, “I can’t do that, they might scare away patrons.  I’ll go tell them to stop or take it elsewhere.”

After Mikage wishes her luck and returns to his reading, Nanami stalks her way out to the front porch. She was sort of used to Tomoe and Mizuki bickering constantly for her attention but now Kirihito too?  Ugh, ever since they had saved him from Izanami in the Underworld he’s been popping up unexpectedly and she had no idea why. They weren’t friends for starters, Tomoe was starting to suspect who he truly was, but simply disliked the guy ever since he found he had tried to kiss her.  But this was the first time he had shown up at the temple.  Was he trying to sneak in and got caught?  Maybe that’s what the argument was about.

The shouting grows louder the closer she gets to the door, yes, this needs to be stopped now for she could clearly hear the voices of Tomoe, Mizuki, and Kirihito, _‘Kurama too?’_

Sliding the door open with a harsh slam, Nanami launches into a tirade of her own, pumping her fists at them.  “Are you trying to scare people away?!  What are you guys all fighting about now?!”

The three men freeze in mid fight mode, Tomoe with his hands blazing of fox fire, Mizuki suspending a stream of water from the nearby purification basin that quickly disintegrates when he hears Nanami screaming, and Kirihito with a simple tanto dagger clasped in his hand. Kurama who appears to have been trying to break it up also pauses and they all turn to look at her.  He is the first to back off as she storms her way over.

“Kirihito what are you doing here?!  Tomoe, Mizuki, you two really need to stop being at each other’s throats!”

“He started it!” They all point at each other

“I don’t care who started it!  Just stop it!”

She is so furious, that even when Kurama walks over to her she is poised to strike.  He puts his hands up, “Nanami chan, you can quickly settle this fight, all they want to know is which of them do you prefer.”

“Eh?”  She turns and looks at the three men.  “Tomoe and Mizuki fight for my attention, but Kirihito too?”

“Apparently so.”

But Kirihito steps up first, “I do not have any feelings of the sort for you.”

“Liar!” Tomoe and Mizuki cry out.  The fox yokai lighting his hand on fire again, “if that’s the case why they hell do you keep showing up wherever Nanami is?  You must be following her!”

“It is true,” the dark-haired man responds without emotion, “but I simply find her intriguing.”

Now it’s Mizuki who counters, “I don’t believe you either, you’ve tried to kiss her once, and succeeded a second time…”

Nanami stiffens, “how did you find out about that Mizuki, I-I never told anyone that part.”

“You did what!” Tomoe roars and takes a swipe at the man, “you bastard!”  Kurama and Mizuki grabbing his arms to hold him back.

“You should just leave Kirihito,” Kurama advises, “Just get out of here and don’t come back.”

“ _Tch_ ,” he grins and puts his blade away, “Just remember, you can’t watch her all the time!” then disappears down the hill. 

Kurama exhales and let’s go of Tomoe along with Mizuki, “that’s one down.  He gives me the creeps too, Nanami chan, you sure know how to attract them.”

Startled, her whole body flushes at the insinuation, it’s not like she tries to gain anyone’s attentions, most of the time they seem to just gravitate to her or wants something from her and it’s frustrating.  At one point she had lumped Kurama into that pile but lately his attentions have changed.

With the girl a bit flustered now, “Nanami chan,” Mizuki takes the opportunity to get closer to her, “will you just tell Tomoe you like me better, so he’ll leave me alone.”

But Tomoe pulls her away from the graspy little snake, “Don’t touch her!” he growls, ears pinned back, “you’re just as bad as Kirihito!  First you trick her into the marriage binding then kissed Nanami when she was unconscious to force the familiar spell!  She’s just too nice to kick you out of here!”

Mizuki crosses his arms and huffs, “that is because I do love her…”

“You had barely known her! You are just a sad, lonely, pathetic, irritating little snake!”

“Tomoe, you don’t have to pick on him either!” Nanami pulls out of his grap, but when Mizuki tries to grab her arm instead she steps away from them both.  “You two are both aggravating.”

Kurama who stood back during the latest fireworks, “Nanami, do you prefer Tomoe or Mizuki, if you just tell them it may stop the fighting.”

“I doubt it,” she rolls her eyes.

“No…” Mizuki cries out

“…Tell us the answer!” Tomoe finishes the retort and the two men look at her expectantly.

“I-I…” she puts up her hands, her face is heating up and red blotches are popping up on her cheeks, “t-this is not fair to make me say it!”

“So, you do like one of them, don’t you, Nanami chan?”  Kurama teases the girl, “it’s pretty obvious to me, I mean I see it all the time being surrounded by adoring fans.”  He holds both her arms gently, forcing her to face them.  “Look at the poor saps, they deserve to know how you feel.”

“But,” head dropping, “I don’t want to hurt one of their feelings…”   

“It’s me!” Tomoe points at Mizuki, pushing his finger into the man’s chest.

“No way, Nanami chan likes me better!” returning the gesture.

“You are dreaming snake boy, Nanami likes me more than you!”

“I don’t think so, you perverted kitsune!”

Tomoe grabs Mizuki’s yukata, “who you callin’ a pervert!”

“Okay, how about drunkard!”

“Why you little!  Nanami…  Eh,” Tomoe look to where she was just standing, “where did Nanami and Kurama go?”

“See you scared her off!” Mizuki pushes away, huffing and running off to search for them.  “Nanami chan?!”

From a distance, high in the sky, but where they can still watch the two guys as they searched the shrine grounds, Kurama had whisked them away by her request.  “You know, eventually you should just tell Tomoe you love him.”

“I will,” she exhales, “but when I’m ready.”

He laughs, “this is why I don’t want to fall in love, it’s so much work!”

“Oh please, I know you are Ami are getting closer too!”

“I am n…  Fine, then let’s just keep these secrets between us.”

“Deal.”  


	10. Precious Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KamiHaji Week Day 2- Family day

It didn’t matter that Tomoe and Nanami were now living in the human world, going about their day to day life as a normal husband and wife, because Mikage Shrine and all those affiliated with that world would forever be their surrogate family.  Of course, it wasn’t normal for humans to be able to see that world, but thanks to their friends who made it possible, the shrine was still the one place they both could return to when the need arose.

And today was such a day. Nanami had delivered a healthy baby girl that they named Keiko, and they wanted their friends to meet her and be a part of her life from the start.  So, they bundle the infant up in a carry sling nestled tightly against Nanami’s chest and head over to the shrine along with their friends Kurama and Ami.

“Good Morning!” Nanami is the first to announce their presence. 

Onikiri and Kotetsu are the first to rush out to greet the group.  “Tomoe!  Nanami! It had been too long since your last visit!” 

“Yes, it has,” she smiles, “but I have been busy with this little one.”

Now Mizuki comes flying through the door, “Nanami!”  but when he sees she is holding a child stops before he could hug her.  Gazing down at the bundle, “Is that her?” 

“This is our daughter Keiko,” unwrapping the blanket just enough for them to see the baby’s face.  She looks around, “but where is Mikage?  I had hoped he’d be here too.”

“He’ll be here in a minute,” offers Onikiri, “he’s just finishing up answering a few wishes that came in.”

“How is Mikage,” Tomoe asks the two shrine spirits, “is he well?”

Kotetsu, “Oh very much so, master Tomoe, but he does miss you.”   

Onikiri, “Come please,” motioning towards a sitting room, “everyone, please relax in here while we grab a few refreshments.”

After settling down in the parlor, the conversations are light as they wait for Mikage himself to come in.  Mizuki chooses to sit beside Nanami, to Tomoe’s irritation, but as long as the snake familiar doesn’t touch her, the former kitsune holds his tongue and so far, he seems genuinely interested in the baby and not just Nanami.  The former rival’s infatuations with his wife had slowed down considerably in the two years since they had left the shrine, but old prejudices still linger.

“Good morning Nanami, Tomoe,” Mikage smiles as he enters the room and sits down, “Kurama, Ami, it is nice to see you again as well.  Please forgive my tardiness.”

“It’s no trouble,” Tomoe smiles, happy to see his mentor and benefactor looking stress free.  “Kotetsu and Onikiri mentioned you had some wishes to take care of, is the shrine doing well?”

“Very much so, we may not be as busy as the larger shrines, but because of all of Nanami’s past influence in revitalizing this place, we have a steady trickle of new parishioners.” Turning to her now, “how is motherhood Nanami?  Please tell me her name and how she is doing.”

“This is Keiko,” she removes the child from the sling to cradle the infant in her arms to show Mikage, “and she is a wonderful child, very quiet and not fussy at all.”

“She’s adorable, and I see she has inherited Tomoe’s white hair.”

“Mmhmm,” Nanami beams, “she’s sleeping so you can’t see it, but her eye color is turning violet like his too.”

“Even if she has his coloring,” Mizuki interjects, “she seems to also have your features.”

Nanami laughs, “it’s a little too early to be certain of that.”

Ami, “I think she does look like you Nanami, and regardless, with your two gene’s she’s bound to grow up to be beautiful.”

“I think you two could produce some adorable children too,” Nanami winks at her friends.

“Speaking of which,” Mizuki turns to Kurama and Ami, “how is your relationship considering you are from different worlds as well?”

Ami blushes a little, “it really didn’t bother me when he explained it all,” squeezing his hand, “Kurama is still the same Kurama I fell for regardless that he is a Tengu yokai. If anything, that makes him even more special.”

“She keeps me grounded,” he raises her hand and kisses the back of it with a smile, “especially with my hectic schedule.”

Mikage, “Young love is always such a beautiful sight to behold.  When this first started I had simply had hopes to save Tomoe, but I never dreamed it would turn out like this.  Now he has a family of his own, friends in the human world, I am the one who is truly blessed to have been a part of this.”

“No, Mikage, we are the ones who are blessed.” Tomoe speaks up.  “If you hadn’t saved me and shown me that I could be a better person, I wouldn’t have found my happiness.”

“Yes,” Nanami adds, “and if you hadn’t helped me when I was abandoned by my father, I never would have met Tomoe or gained a new family in all of you.”

“I must disagree,” he rejects their praises but continues to smile, “this is because of you my dear Nanami, all I did was start the chain of events that you yourself had created when you went back in time.  You had found the way to save Tomoe when I couldn’t.  You influenced Kurama’s changes for the better along with so many others.”

“You are too kind Mikage,” Nanami still insists, but she is glowing from the comments. 

Keiko begins to stir in Nanami’s arms, and Tomoe reaches out to take her from his wife to give her a break, cooing at the child and rocking her gently to put her back to sleep.  The smile on his mentor’s face grows even fonder from seeing the once deemed dangerous and no good yokai was now gentle and truly happy in his role as a husband and father.  Fate may have played a role in his meeting Tomoe, but it was in this moment that Mikage could truly thank it for allowing him to have played a part.

Conversations amongst the parties continue through a lunch that Mizuki and the other shrine spirits prepare but with the afternoon coming to an end, the young family wish to leave before the air grows colder in the evening. 

“Please visit!” Mizuki and the shrine spirits beseech the group of friends.  “We miss you guys.”

“Remember,” Mikage speaks up, “you will always be welcome at this shrine, and if at any point you’d like to come back, the door is open.”

“Thank you,” they all bow to the God.  

“We will visit as often as we can,” Nanami addressing the God, “I do wish to make sure Keiko knows you all.”

“My dear, we will always be yours and her family…”


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KamiHaji Day 3 AU day

“I am 17!” a frustrated Keiko screams at her mother.  “You can’t control me forever!”

But Nanami simply narrows her eyes and responds with a clenched jaw, “Yes, 17, not 18, you are not an adult Keiko and as long as we are still responsible for you, you are damn well going to follow our rules!” 

“Dad?!” turning to her father, “you know I was perfectly fine, right?!  Please tell mom she’s making a big deal over nothing.”

“Oh, no,” holding up his hands, Tomoe sighs, “While she may be overreacting a little, your mother is right Keiko, until you are an adult we cannot simply have you running around in the middle of the night, regardless if you were with Otohiko.”

“I am not overreacting!”

“Nanami, you are a little. Compared to my past self, Keiko is a very good girl, and you were no less adventurous in yours,” he chuckles, “can we be so surprised that she turned out this way?”

“No,” _exhale_ , “I guess not,” turning back to her daughter, “but that doesn’t mean it was okay.  Even in their world, things can grow dangerous in an instant and you don’t have any magic to use against an attacker.”

“You know, neither of you have ever told me why you gave up that part of yourselves.”  She waves her hand before they can respond.  “Dad, I understand that if you were a yokai and mom was human you’d have to watch her grow old and die, and the whole back story with Yukiji, but why didn’t mom become a yokai?  Uncle Otohiko was telling me that you could have chosen that path instead.”

“The only one with the power to grant that request is Ookuninushi and I doubt he would have,” Nanami answers her daughter, “it’s not like I was close to him, and he didn’t well care much for your father.”

“I did wonder about it so the last time Uncle Otohiko took me to Uncle Ookuninushi’s place I asked him myself, and he said he would have if you’d had asked, but he wasn’t going to simply offer it.”

Tomoe cocks his head, and stares at his daughter, something wasn’t sitting right with him.  “You asked about us, or did you ask for yourself?”

“What!?” Keiko crosses her arms, “I asked for you and…”

“Don’t bother lying to me little girl, I may be human now, but I have lived for over 600 years and I can read people better than most.”

“Okay fine!  I did ask if I could be a fox yokai like you were after I saw an old painting of you.”

Nanami, “Why would you want that?”

“Because I look so much like dad, and I thought if he was a very handsome kitsune, I could be a beautiful one too! 

“Oh Keiko,” her mother starts to laugh, “you are already such a beautiful girl, it doesn’t matter if you were human or yokai, that will never change.”

“But I must say, I am flattered that you’d want to be like me,” Tomoe hugs his daughter, “and you would look cute as one, but that’s still not the truth is it?  It’s because you like Kurama’s son and he is yokai.”

Keiko huffs and turns away, “I don’t know what you are talking about,” though clearly by the tinge of pink on her cheeks he was right. 

Tomoe then turns to his wife, “Maybe we should just tell her what Mikage asked you recently.”

“Tell me what?” Keiko looks expectantly at her parents, “is it something good?”

“Well,” Nanami looks to her husband furtively before addressing their daughter.  “Now that you are going to be of age soon, Mikage asked if we would come back to the shrine… permanently.”

“As a human land god again?” 

“No, to become a real God,” Tomoe answers for his wife, “but that would also mean I would probably return to my original state.”

“What about me?!”

“Well, we would ask if they would grant your request as well.”

“That would be so cool! I could go hang out with Aunty Himemiko in Tatara Numa!  Wait, why would they ask this of you?”

“According to Mikage, there have been more and more yokai human relationships popping up and they feel that we would be best suited in dealing with them.”

“Despite the fact it was strictly forbidden before?”

“Yes, because it was your mother that originally broke those rules when she helped Aunty Himemiko and Uncle Kotarou.”

“So, because Mikage shrine is a marriage shrine, and while he will still be there, they wish for me to come up with a better system and rules regarding the relationships; we will be co-deities in the area of marriage I guess you could say." 

“That’s really amazing that they’ve asked that of you mom!”

“Of course, it depends if Ookuninushi agrees to it, he will be making his decision by the end of the year.”

“Have you thought of how you would help these couples out?”

“There is another divine tool, like the lucky mallet called the Shinjitsu cup that when you drink from it, and if your desire is both true and without ill intent it will grant your wish. They will give that to me to use as part of the marriage ceremony.”

“And if their intent is to become a yokai, that’s what you’ll become?”

“Yes, though I haven’t tried it out yet.”

“We would be the first to test it out,” adds her father.

“Why hadn’t this tool been brought to light sooner?”

“It may only grant the wish of one that is truthful, however they didn’t not want it to be used lightly and so it had been hidden away down in Yomi.”

“Aren’t you happy, you may be able spend even more time with Hiroto?” Nanami teases her daughter.

“Mom!”  Keiko storms away to her room, “not funny!”

Tomoe chuckles and pulls Nanami close to kiss her forehead, “looks like Kurama and I will need to have a conversation.”

“Be nice, Hiroto is a good boy.”

“But of all the boys she could have picked why Kurama’s son?!”


	12. Within Her Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KamHaji Day 4- Angst

_'No please not yet!  I need to find the fallen God, I can’t leave!  I don’t care, I don’t care!  I need to save Tomoe!’_

_‘Tomoe…’  is her mind playing tricks on her?  One minute she was floating through the air and the next standing in an unknown field. The wind is whipping around, blowing her hair around her face and she scrambles to hold it back.  But there in the distance, the figure so well known to her by now of a tall slender kitsune with long stands flowing in the breeze. ‘Tomoe!’_

_Nanami races towards the figure reaching out in front of her. ‘Tomoe!’  The grass crunch below her feet and the uneven terrain of the hill cause her to stumble a few times but something is still wrong for the longer she runs the figure remains at the same distance.  ‘Why can’t I reach him?’_

_Panic sets in but her feet continue their manic pace intent on reaching her beloved kitsune.  ‘I can do this, I can reach him!’  But the sun is fading fast along the crescent and soon his image begins to fade into the darkness of the night.  ‘No, No, No!’ Nanami trips and falls flat on her face. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn’t want to give up, can’t give up, but as she reaches out her hand to the waning figure, it is clear she won’t reach him in time.  The world around dims away as her eyes close and lose consciousness, ‘Tomoe, please don’t leave me…’_

_‘Forget about me Nanami,’ a familiar voice echoes in her mind and as she opens her eyes slowly, the blurry image of the kitsune stands above her.  ‘Just forget about me Nanami, you cannot save me.’  Her Tomoe now covered in strange black markings all over his body and face is standing there.  His expression is forlorn and quite unlike the man she knows.  ‘I am beyond saving.’_

_‘No…’ her voice is barely above a whisper.  ‘Tomoe I will save you, no matter what…’_

_‘You can’t, it’s too late.  No one knows of the fallen God’s location, and she is long gone, I cannot fulfill the wish, there is no saving me.’_

_Nanami staggers to her feet but her legs are weakened, and her eyes still refuse to adjust to whatever situation she now finds herself.  She doesn’t understand where she is, nor does she care.  ‘I can save you for I…’ but she collapses to her knees._

_‘You cannot.’  Is that sorrow in his voice?  Nanami forces herself to look up at his face, squinting, and that is when she sees the glimmer of a tear running down his cheek.  ‘I am sorry Nanami, I never meant for any of this…’  He kneels beside her, taking the young girl into his arms, ‘I truly am sorry.’_

_‘I must save you,’ a dam burst deep inside of her, anger, regret, frustration, sadness all flowing at once.  She beats her fists against his arms and chest.  ‘I cannot lose you, damn it!  Don’t you understand?!  If you die than I will lose all hope and wither away too.  Tomoe, I love you too much to lose you now!’_

_‘You must forget about me and go on, Nanami.  There is so much more that you must do in your life, so many people that treasure you too…’_

_‘No!’ pushing away from his grasp, ‘you may have given up, but I will never stop, even if I have to travel a hundred times, a thousand times to the past!  I will heal you of your pain!  I will save you!  I will save you!  Please Tomoe wait for me…’  She collapses into his arms as her consciousness steals away again, ‘Please wait for me…’_

Her yes pop open.  “Welcome home Nanami…”

 

 

Nanami jumps into the mirror, pushing Mikage aside, propelling herself towards the stricken kitsune.  “Tomoe!!! I’ve come to get you!” Holding out the Sakura pin, “You promised that you’d would marry me, right?”

‘Is this real?’  He stares up at the girl descending towards him, surrounded with an aura filled of light and love.  ‘Nanami?’  and then he remembered her words… ‘When that “time” comes, I will be your wife.  I promise Tomoe.’  He reaches out, clasping the Sakura, and guiding her into his awaiting arms in a snug embrace.

“Let me see,” she pulls back to see his face, sweeping her thumb against his blemish free cheek.  “The curse marks are gone,” she smiles, “Tomoe, who am I?”

His eyes soften, “You’re Nanami.” 

“That’s right...” 

Cradling the back of her head, they lean in the last few inches, as the mirror world melts away and all they are left with is each other.  A kiss shared with an old emotion renewed, his memory returned…. Nanami was his Yukiji all along, the girl he had fallen in love with oh, so long ago, who had saved him from that river, cared for him, fought with him, were one in the same, and he could finally see her for who she really was…. 

She was the girl who had stolen his heart twice. 

Had thawed the icy soul of this kitsune yokai and made him care about a human girl.  Nanami’s compassion had intrigued him, her strength appealed to him, and her smile sold him into her servitude where he would happily languish for the rest of his days.  The past can stay a distant memory. 

‘Today is the future, I’ve been waiting for this day….  And now she’s mine, finally mine…’ 

Tilting Nanami’s face to meet his gaze, “I’ll make you happy, I promise…”


	13. Autumn Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KamiHaji Week Day 5- Season Day
> 
>  

 

While Spring is no doubt a beautiful time of year with all the beautiful blossoms, the floral scents in the air, and the rebirth of all the fauna coming back to life, Fall was still one of Nanami’s favorites.  There was just something about the color changes, of leaves turning from green to red, browns, yellows, it was an amazing sight to see.  It reminded her that change was a natural part of existence, whether a plant or a person, designed by the Kami’s to make them think and reflect on their life, of that year, preparing for the next.

Reflection was important, especially if one wanted to survive in this world.  Gods, Yokai’s, they rarely changed, going on about their ways for centuries, but humans had only such a short time in the span of the world that it shouldn’t be wasted.  Mistakes needed to be learned from, the past to become the past and only when understood could the future be free of those errors.  How ironic it is to think that such unchanging Gods could have created the world with such a notion in mind, and whether by accident or on purpose it was no less than a great balance they had given its mortal creatures… or at least those that chose to respect it.

But as much as Fall was her favorite, all the seasons played their roles.  Death and rebirth, action and reflection, then start the process over again.  In the span of only a couple of years, more so were these lessons important than they had ever been in the first decade of her short life.  After being thrust into a world she never knew even existed, and forced to constantly change, adapt, move forward, only to be pushed back and do it again. 

Not many could have handled the rigors and kept their sanity, but it was the ignited fire that made her soul shine to show the world as well as herself what she was fully capable of.  No longer the poor, dejected daughter of a deceased mother and gambling father but a tiger that could strike back when pounced on yet step back and observe when necessary.  Cunning and smart, beautiful but deadly when she sets her sights on something.  Fool hardy as well but ergo, that was why reflection was important to her.  Nanami hated to admit it out loud but yes, sometimes she was too quick to allow her heart to make decisions rather than her brain but hey, she was still young.

“Nanami?”  A hand falls gently upon her shoulder as she looks away from the tree’s she had been admiring.  She smiles at the man standing beside her, “It’s getting cold, you should come inside.”

“I know,” she sighs, “But I just love this time of year Tomoe.”

“What were you thinking about?” pulling her to her feet, takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, “is something bothering you?”

“No,” leaning her head against his arm as he leads her back to the shrine, “nothing special, maybe just nervous about the future.”

“What is there to be nervous about, things are finally settled down and I know I am truly happy with how things are going.”

She chuckles, “I’d bet, since you’ve waited 500 years for this.”

“Yes,” Tomoe smiles and kisses her hand, “too many seasons to count have come and gone, but I wouldn’t go back and change a thing…”


End file.
